Cesium
Owner (note that Cesi is very very very loosely based off of Metal Sonic, by veryx3 the robotic design some of it and a couple other things,in other words Metal Sonic belongs to Sega) Otherwise Cesium belongs to QuestionTheSandwing. oh i pronounce it similar to Ses-E-um Description It wouldn’t be impolite to double take Cesium himself. From a far Cesi might look similar to a NightWing or even an IceWing but you'd be wrong; that would merely insult Cesi. Cesium is covered in a dark gray metal consiting of iron and aluminum that shines brightly in the light. He has many forward and backward moving joints that are visible as round circles on his body parts; each joint makes a squeaking sound as it moves and are slightly darker in color. He has two joints on his legs and three in each sharp pointed talon, He also has four or five in his tail and two in his neck. He hs a couple scorch marks near his head and on his legs His eyes give the illusion of anger by the way they are curved in shape with red half oval irises. On the bottoms of his feet of are strange somewhat looking like rocket turbines keeping him airborne as well as a fan-like turbine in his chest; he can somewhat hover and can fly low to the ground fast. he has a metal crest on his head, as well as having a short blunt snout with no mouth but he can communicate by a voice box. On his left paws he has the numbers etched into him '201' telling his ID code. Personality Almost void of emotion, Cesium is partly sentient, portraying the occasional emotions of sadness, anger, each mood going to an extreme as well he possesses a great intellect and curiosity for things. He is helpful and informative most of the time trying to correct others. But on occasion his mask of happiness will come off and his true colors and intentions will show through his vail of expressionless eyes. In this 'form' he has no way of seeing who is who which one is the friend and which is the foe this is due to a malfunction. A few of his nessacary wires were cut from his hard drive, and this is why he'll attack if this wire needs to be used which is a switch of fighting mode to normal mode. History Instead of telling through a traditional method of story Cesium's memory blogs which he stole after tape 287. Skills, and weakness' Skills: Cesiums greatst skill is how large of a storage he has he can remember everyone he meets, though if he met them long ago he has to search a few minutes. another great skill he has a large intellegence. He has many profound abbilities in terms of himself. one of his most usful abblities is his skill to pass on a memory, or a picture by touching, he can do this with a un noticable shock of electricity. another skill is his he can move with incredible speed only really noticable when mad he can manouver his way swiftly behind the enemy. Weakness': Cesi is very weak to water another reason why he stays in the desert out of harms way of rain. Cesium V2.0 This is many years in the future Cesium has long been deactivated, his body has rusted and been buried by sand. Archeologists who have been digging in the area and uncovered and salvaged Cesi's hardrive and most important parts salvaging them into a robot they call Neo. Description Much of Cesi/Neo' wiring and metal exterior have been replaced. Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (QuestionTheSandwing) Category:Non-Binary Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters Category:Content (Deoxity)